Привет извне (Hello From the Outside)
by lualilliyen1
Summary: Перевод фанфика от shoreleave "Hello From the Outside" - /s/12093291/1/Hello-From-the-Outside Краткое содержание (от автора): Джим звонит своей маме. Ничего хорошего из этого не выходит. Продолжение к моей истории Режим ожидания . Можете, если хотите, прочесть для начала её. Спойлер к фильму Звёздный путь: Бесконечность .


— Мама. Как твои дела?

— Джим! Я знала, что ты позвонишь.

В её голосе звучали искренность и удовлетворение, и Джим вздохнул с облегчением. Вайнона не жаловалась, что он позвонил только через три дня; она понимала, что подпространственная связь не всегда надежна, особенно, когда ты находишься так далеко от дома.

— Мы... — он чуть не сказал "пристыковались", но в последний момент одёрнул себя. "Энтерпрайз" больше никогда нигде не пристыкуется. — Мы в Йорктауне, – он говорил очевидные вещи, ведь она могла прекрасно понять это из адреса, откуда велась передача, но подобная банальность была всего лишь одним из способов, чтобы начать разговор.

— Ты сейчас в увольнительной, я права? Передай от меня привет коммодору Пэрис. Мы с ней старые друзья. Давай, переключайся на видео, Джим. Мы сейчас на орбите Андории, здесь связь должна быть достаточно стабильной.

— Нет, — поспешно ответил Джим. — Я имею в виду... сейчас на главной передающей вышке проводят ремонтные работы.

«Потому что её практически уничтожили корабли Роя.»

— Аудио — лучшее, что мы можем сейчас себе позволить.

— Понятно... Я просто хотела увидеть твое лицо.

«Нет, на самом деле тебе этого не так уж и хочется».

Он сам увидел себя в зеркале всего лишь несколько часов назад, когда ему, наконец, впервые за несколько дней позволили встать на ноги, но только на короткое время, и под бдительным присмотром медсестры. Каждый шаг болезненным эхом отдавался в голове, а лицо было настолько густо покрыто царапинами и синяками, что он с отвращением отвел взгляд от зеркала. Когда он смотрел на отражение, его не покидало чувство, что уже когда-то с ним случалось нечто подобное. Джим Кирк, самый известный хулиган Риверсайда и командир, не справившийся с возложенной на него ответственностью — один и тот же человек. Ему было неприятно осознавать, что независимо от того, насколько уверен его взгляд, когда на нём форма Звёздного Флота, он всегда останется лишь мальчишкой-выскочкой со среднего запада.

Он натянуто засмеялся.

— Нет, ты просто в очередной раз скажешь, что мне нужно подстричься.

— Тебе нужно постричься?

— Возможно.

Возникла неловкая пауза, которую они оба поспешили заполнить ничего не значащими фразами.

— У нас недавно прошла поминальная служба ...

— Я тоже должен сказать тебе кое-что плохое…

Он замолчал, давая ей время вмешаться с: «Что там у вас произошло, Джим? Расскажи мне подробности!», но нет... Она его вообще слышала?

И он ответил, как всегда:

— Ты первая, мам.

Ему совершенно было не интересно слушать рассказ о поминальной службе, но горе и потери его матери всегда были приоритетом в их семейных отношениях. Сейчас он был искренне рад, что она могла слышать только его голос, пока рассказывала последние новости. Вайнона не видела, как он нетерпеливо ерзает, поправляет капельницу или морщится, проверяя степень подвижности плеча. Он не особо вслушивался в её болтовню, лишь изредка говорил общие фразы, чтобы она ничего не заподозрила и продолжала дальше.

— ...и я получила сообщение от Ли Субри – моей соседки по комнате в Академии. Она и Джордж даже встречались некоторое время, но это было до того, как он познакомился со мной…

— Звучит здорово, мам.

Она болтала без умолку, не обращая внимания на его равнодушные реплики. Раньше за подобное он злился на неё гораздо сильнее, но теперь ему просто было жаль её, и немного скучно.

Он находился в переполненном медицинском центре Йорктауна, в двухместной палате, в которой, в настоящее время, обитало ещё три пациента. Комната была поделена занавесками, чтобы хоть немного создать видимость уединения, но всё равно Джим мог слышать каждый храп, стон или ворчание, и это нисколько не способствовало отдыху. Его соседи по комнате, вероятно, также были не в восторге от близкого знакомства с семьёй Кирка, но у них сейчас не было особого выбора. Его лечащий врач, не Боунс, которого он не видел с тех пор, как очнулся после операции, ясно дал понять, что не выпишет его, по крайней мере, ещё двадцать четыре часа.

«И нет, здесь нет свободных палат, капитан».

Джим не надеялся увидеть Боунса в ближайшее время. Атака Кралла привела к огромному количеству жертв. Он знал, что большинство пострадавших получили серьёзные травмы от разрушенных зданий и случайных обломков. Боунс сейчас был нужен в другом месте. К тому же, Джим не нуждался в сиделке.

Но тихий, обиженный голос внутри него на самом деле хотел, чтобы Боунс поскорее вернулся, забрал его отсюда и отвез куда-нибудь, где он смог бы побыть в одиночестве. Джим даже не возражал, если Боунс начал бы кричать на него и говорить, что он ведет себя по-детски и отказывается выполнять его предписания. Всё это было не важно, пока он может закрыть дверь, когда ему это нужно, и спрятаться от всего мира, оплакивая в одиночестве свою команду и корабль.

К сожалению, его чаяниям не суждено было сбыться, ведь он застрял в этом месте надолго, и к тому же должен был сделать срочный звонок, пока его мать не услышала о катастрофе "Энтерпрайза" из другого источника. Он действительно не хотел в этот момент быть на месте её невольного информатора.

Тем временем его мама перешла к новой теме - скоплению тёмной материи, которую они картографировали в Андорианской системе. Джим мысленно собрался с силами и приготовился переварить новый поток бессмысленной информации.

— Мам, - перебил он её, — послушай, я должен тебе сказать кое-что очень важное.

— В чем дело, Джим? — спросила она внезапно жестким и ледяным тоном, от которого у него всё внутри похолодело. Такой же тон она использовала, когда он вытворял что-нибудь нехорошее в детстве.

«Что за глупость ты совершил на этот раз?»

— Нас атаковал многочисленный противник. Корабль был сильно повреждён…

— Что? Где это произошло? Кто на вас напал? Как вы попали в Йорктаун?

— Мы выполняли задание в неисследованной туманности в этом секторе, — вздохнул Джим. — Я не могу вдаваться в подробности. Я сказал тебе всё, что смог.

— Я понимаю... — и она действительно понимала, о чём он говорит. Они оба знали, что в ту минуту, когда они закончат разговор, она побежит сразу же выискивать подробности на закрытом сервере Звездного Флота. И использует все свои связи, чтобы узнать всё, что не попало в официальные отчеты. — Джим, я не могу в это поверить! С тобой все в порядке? Что случилось с твоей командой?

Джим нервно сглотнул.

— Мы понесли большие потери: 137 погибших, 96 раненых. «Энтерпрайз» полностью уничтожен.

— О, нет…

— Все произошло так быстро... нам пришлось в спешке покинуть корабль.

Мать не ответила, а Джим не мог заставить себя сказать больше, чем уже было сказано. Так прошло больше минуты в чудовищно дорогом молчании.

Он не совсем понимал, что мама хочет сказать этим красноречивым молчанием, но догадывался — она ещё не справилась со своей собственной травмой. Вайнона до сих пор переживала ужас тех последних мгновений на "Кельвине". Когда-то она провела несколько тяжелых дней, прокручивая мысленно это воспоминание снова и снова, так что ситуация, в которой оказался её сын, была ей близка и знакома.

Он слышал, как у неё перехватило дыхание от сдавленных рыданий. Да, вот ведь незадача. Он ненавидел себя, когда ненароком причинял ей боль, вызывал к жизни её старые воспоминания или разочаровывал своими поступками.

— Я хотел сам тебе всё сказать.

— Конечно, — глухо ответила она. — Ты поступил правильно.

— В конце концов мы победили. Йорктаун в безопасности.

Еще одна неловкая пауза, а потом она неожиданно спросила:

— Ты ранен?

— Нет, все в порядке.

Зачем её беспокоить лишний раз? Она все равно его не видит. Она не должна знать. Конечно, она, вероятно, узнает рано или поздно, когда услышит всю историю от коммодора Пэрис, но к тому времени Джим уже будет на ногах. И мама не позвонит ему только для того, чтобы спросить, как там его старые травмы.

— Хорошо.

Она снова замолчала, а Джим пытался придумать, что бы ещё такого сказать, чтобы поддержать разговор.

«Прости» — это первое, что пришло ему в голову. Джим сожалел о произошедшем, и чувство вины терзало его изнутри, но он не мог озвучить это парой бесполезных слов. Да и в любом случае, он должен был просить прощения не у своей матери.

«Я не знаю, что теперь делать»— это звучало слишком беспомощно, слишком панически, и последнее, чего он хотел, чтобы мать давала ему бесполезные советы.

Он чувствовал почти непреодолимое желание рассказать ей о принятых им решениях и действиях, спасших столько жизней, но сейчас это прозвучало бы жалко, и не возымело бы должного ободряюще-положительного эффекта. Он взрослый человек, и её мнение не должно быть важнее, чем его собственное. Тем не менее, когда он разговаривал с ней, то применял по привычке старые шаблоны поведения, инстинктивно желая получить одобрение своим действиям с её стороны, как он часто делал, когда был маленький. Но теперь она никогда не поддержит его, не даст ему того, чего он подспудно желал, не сейчас, когда он так сильно опозорился.

— Я думаю, мы пробудем здесь, на станции, какое-то время, — наконец сказал он. — Я дам тебе знать, позже.

— Мне нужно идти, Джим. Моя смена скоро начнётся.

«Конечно, а как же иначе».

— Хорошо, мам. Думаю, я, ух… начну со всех этих соболезнований.

— Ты тоже.

«Конец передачи.»

Черт, черт, черт. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным и выжатым, и в то же время ему хотелось что-нибудь разбить. Он просто пропустил мимо ушей то, что рассказывала ему мама (уже в который раз), и прикрылся клише, ничего не значащих фраз, как обычно, вместо того, чтобы сказать то, что он думал на самом деле.

Он не был до конца уверен в том, что именно хотел сказать.

Несколько минут он сидел неподвижно, снова и снова прокручивая в голове состоявшийся разговор, в то время как его мышцы напряглись, а щеки пылали. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы понять, что кто-то ещё находится рядом с ним в отгороженной занавеской палате и пристально смотрит на него.

Боунс. Нашёл время, как всегда. Джиму не было нужды гадать, слышал ли он их разговор. Неодобрительная гримаса на лице Боунса было достаточным тому подтверждением. Джим не знал, что он такого только что сделал, чтобы так разозлить своего друга, но он не был сейчас в настроении разбираться с этим.

— Уходи, Боунс. Сейчас не лучшее время.

Естественно, доктор проигнорировал его просьбу и приблизился на шаг.

— Ты в порядке, Джим?

Он вздохнул.

— Всё хорошо. Просто надо было сказать маме, что я потерял корабль. Она тяжело это восприняла.

— Я слышал, — Боунс сделал еще шаг вперед, оказавшись рядом с кроватью друга, он привычным движением проверил показания монитора над головой Джима.

Джим нахмурился. Ему не нравилось, что он не может видеть свои биопоказания, а доктора - могут. Это всегда казалось ему вторжением в частную жизнь.

— Я думал, тебе не нравится, когда кто-то посторонний подслушивает частные разговоры.

Боунс снова перевёл взгляд на Джима.

— Я беру пример со Спока. Он всё время так делает, потому что его ушки чертовски милые, и ему просто нравится всех выводить из себя. Я не собирался подслушивать, а просто пришёл узнать, как ты.

— Ты мог бы сказать мне, что ты здесь! Или выйти из комнаты, — Боунс только пожал плечами, ни в малейшей степени не выглядя виноватым, и у Джима не было сил спорить с ним. — Ладно. Где ты был всё это время?

— Ложись на правый бок, я хочу осмотреть рану. А как ты сам думаешь? В операционной двенадцать часов подряд. Я перехватил несколько часов сна, быстро принял душ и собираюсь вернуться туда снова. Просто хотел посмотреть, не сбежал ли ты.

Боунс аккуратно снял повязку со спины и осторожно прощупал рану. Это было неприятно, но не больно.

— Теперь, раз уж ты первый начал…

— Нет. И речи быть не может о досрочной выписке, не в этот раз. Не приставай ко мне с подобными просьбами, — он скользнул пальцами по чувствительной коже обожженной взрывом. — Ожоги хорошо заживают. Но осколок был очень грязным, и рана всё ещё кровоточит. Ты пока останешься здесь.

Боунс проверил капельницу Джима, задал ему несколько стандартных вопросов, попросил сделать глубокий вдох, какой только он может. Коснулся руки и заставил Джима наклониться вперед, ощупывая при этом плечевой сустав.

— Ой! Хватит уже!

— Тебе понадобится физиотерапия.

— Я думал, ты пришел повидаться со мной, — кисло проговорил Джим, пока Боунс что-то набирал в своём падде. — В следующий раз я просто пришлю тебе копию показаний сенсоров и дам список своих симптомов.

— Не получится. Мне нужно проверять тебя лично, и, в любом случае, ты всегда лжешь.

— Нет, что ты! Как можно! — Боунс криво посмотрел на него, и Джим сдался. — Ладно... иногда.

— Ты только что поступил именно так.

— Я этого не делал, — запротестовал Джим. — В общем, я чувствую себя неплохо. Или, по крайней мере, чувствовал, пока ты не начал свою проверку. Ты хочешь сделать мне больно?

Боунс, наконец, перестал возиться со своим паддом, удовлетворенно кивнул и сел на край кровати Джима.

— Я имел в виду, что ты солгал, когда сказал, что с тобой все в порядке после разговора с мамой.

Джим отвернулся.

— Брось, Боунс. Это тебя не касается, — но он знал, судя по тому, как Боунс расправил плечи и бросил на него пронзительный взгляд, красноречиво говорящий "не-прячься-от-меня", что он этого так просто не оставит.

— Касается, когда ты пациент под моей ответственностью.

— Технически это даже не так, — Боунс не значился официальным врачом на станции, хотя это, похоже, не помешало ему осмотреть Джима и внести записи в его медицинскую карту.  
Боунс просто отмахнулся от его замечания, как будто медицинский этикет имел значение только тогда, когда он применялся к другим людям.

— Кстати, как тебе удалось заполучить комм? Ты же всё ещё восстанавливаешься после операции.

— Ранг имеет свои привилегии, — Джим смущённо улыбнулся. — Я говорил со Споком несколько часов назад и попросил, чтобы старшина Рэнд принесла его мне.

— Тогда мне придётся тоже поговорить с ним. Тебе противопоказан такой стресс, пока ты находишься в госпитале!

Джим был готов многое стерпеть от своего друга, но сейчас тот перешёл все границы.

— Ради Бога, это всего лишь звонок моей матери, а не разговор с Адмиралом Ногурой. Я же сказал, что позвоню ей. Я звоню ей каждый год в этот день. Это то, что мы делаем в независимости от обстоятельств.

Боунс усмехнулся.

— В «этот день». Так ты это называешь, да? Потому что называть это днем рождения было бы чертовски бесчувственно. Слишком много напоминаний о том, что она должна праздновать день твоего рождения вместо того, чтобы оплакивать прошлые трагедии. Она должна звонить тебе, а не наоборот!

— Хватит, — он сказал это слово самым спокойным, самым сдержанным капитанским голосом, но чувствовал при этом, как предательски подергивается челюсть.

Боунс, в свою очередь, применил к нему свой собственный властный тон, плюс жесткий взгляд, которым буквально пригвоздил его к месту.

— Джим, — медленно произнёс он, — Ты только что сказал матери, что на тебя напали враги, и что тебе пришлось эвакуировать корабль. Ты сказал, что "Энтерпрайз" был уничтожен, а половина его команды убита или ранена. Любой дурак поймёт по твоему голосу, как ты разбит. А она была настолько сосредоточена на себе, что не могла даже найти слова утешения для тебя.

Слова повисли между ними, резкие и непреклонные. Джим не мог избежать правды, заключённой в них, и на мгновение он возненавидел Боунса за то, что тот был таким грубым и прямым.

И Боунс все равно ошибался.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь... ты не знаешь, через что она прошла, и что это с ней сделало...

— Мне плевать, это было тридцать лет назад, Джим! Она не видит того, что прямо перед носом, и, могу поспорить, что она никогда по-настоящему не ценила факт твоего появления на свет, каким бы чудом он ни был!

— Да ладно тебе …

— Почему ты не можешь ткнуть её носом в собственные ошибки?

— Она — моя мать! Нравится тебе это или нет. Что конкретно ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты вытащил голову из задницы и увидел, наконец, как она агрессивно манипулирует тобой, черт побери!

— Может быть, я не хочу этого видеть, — Боунс так расстроил его, что он начал говорить как подросток-бунтарь, каким был когда-то раньше.

— Неужели? Когда я пришел сюда, у тебя давление зашкаливало, и ты выглядел так, будто готов был кого-то ударить.

Он не мог этого отрицать. Джим вздохнул и, побежденный, откинулся на подушку.

— Ладно, ты победил, — угрюмо проговорил он. – Всё, сказанное тобой о ней — правда, даже когда это не так. Доволен?

К его чести, Боунс не выглядел победителем, он выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Конечно, я недоволен, малыш. Я не могу просто стоять и смотреть, когда ты позволяешь ей делать такое с тобой.

Джим вытер лицо дрожащей рукой.

— Она — моя семья. Её уже не изменишь. Я не хочу причинять ей ещё больше боли.

— Я понимаю. Ты хочешь быть хорошим сыном. Подожди, я принесу тебе что-нибудь выпить.

Когда минуту спустя доктор вернулся, Джим уже немного успокоился и смахнул слёзы с уголков глаз. Он с благодарностью взял стакан воды из рук доктора.

— Она не плохая мать, — сказал Джим, возвращая пустую чашку. — Просто она несколько ограниченный человек. Она не знает, как смотреть на вещи с чьей-либо точки зрения, кроме своей собственной. Она никогда не понимала меня, даже когда я был ребенком. А теперь ... — он сделал паузу, потом признался: — Я думаю, она меня совсем не знает.

— Это её потеря, Джим, не твоя.

Их глаза встретились.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джим. — Думаю, мне нужно было услышать именно это.

— Да, это правда, — Боунс сжал его здоровое плечо, затем повернулся, чтобы уйти. — Я вернусь вечером. Постарайся поменьше врать.

Джим ухмыльнулся.

— Не могу обещать. Мне нужно поддерживать репутацию.

Справа от него раздался влажный кашель и стон. Слева, по-видимому, пришла жена пациента с парой детей, которые с энтузиазмом приветствовали своего отца. Ужасно.

— Боунс... — Джим не обязан был говорить дальше.

Его друг бросил на него оценивающий взгляд, и Джим попытался принять наиболее жалостливый вид.

— Ладно. Если рана будет выглядеть хорошо. Если не будет температуры. И если ты поклянешься выполнять все мои предписания...

— ...ты освободишь меня сегодня вечером, — закончил Джим. — Я знал, что у меня есть причина держать тебя в штате.

— Да, да, — сказал Боунс, не спеша покидая импровизированную палату — Теперь я должен попросить за это прибавку к жалованью.

Конец.


End file.
